


Saturdate

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Cuma Beomgyu dan Hueningkai yang lagi jalan-jalan di akhir pekan.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Saturdate

"Maaf, Kak. Tiket film ' _The Dream Chapter: Eternity_ ' untuk jadwal tayang pukul sepuluh pagi sudah habis terjual. Kakak bisa membeli tiket film lain yang sedang tayang atau membeli tiket film yang sama di jam tayang selanjutnya pukul dua belas siang."

Hueningkai dan Beomgyu bertukar pandang saling bertanya pilihan mana yang hendak mereka ambil.

Atau mungkin mereka nggak akan memilih sama sekali.

Banyak pertimbangan yang Beomgyu pikirkan. Mulai dari jarak rumahnya menuju bioskop yang jauhnya lebih kurang empat puluh kilometer yang mereka tempuh demi menonton film yang lagi ramai dibicarakan banyak orang. Sayangnya, mereka kalah cepat dibandingkan penonton-penonton yang lain. Alternatif lain, Beomgyu hendak memilih untuk pergi dari bioskop daripada menonton film yang nggak masuk ke dalam _wishlist_ -nya. Namun karena jarak tempuh yang jauh dan sudah lama sejak kali terakhir menghirup udara di bioskop, Beomgyu memilih untuk membeli tiket nonton film yang lain.

Lain dengan Beomgyu yang banyak pertimbangan, Hueningkai cuma iya-iya aja dengan keputusan Beomgyu. Karena dari awal yang berkeinginan menonton film adalah Beomgyu. Hueningkai hanya ingin menemani Beomgyu.

Pilihan mereka jatuh kepada film ' _Way Home_ '.

Sebungkus _popcorn_ dan dua gelas _iced americano_ yang Hueningkai beli menemani mereka menonton film bergenre drama romansa itu.

* * *

Selama tayangnya film, Beomgyu fokus mengikuti jalan cerita. Berbeda dengan Beomgyu, Hueningkai hanya sesekali menonton dan malah memandang kakak kelasnya yang lahir satu tahun lima bulan lebih dulu darinya.

Hueningkai melakukan hal itu diam-diam. Melihat Beomgyu tertawa lepas dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar adalah wujud keindahan yang sayang untuk Hueningkai lewatkan.

Film berdurasi sembilan puluh menit tersebut berhasil mereka rampungkan. Beomgyu nggak kecewa-kecewa amat. Menurutnya, film tersebut ringan untuk ditonton meskipun dirinya tidak terima atas _ending_ yang menyedihkan.

"Gimana, Kak? Puas nggak sama filmnya?" tanya Hueningkai begitu mereka meninggalkan studio bioskop.

Beomgyu mengangguk antusias, "Puas! _Rating_ pribadi 8,5 dari 10."

"Kenapa nggak 10? Yang 1,5 ke mana?"

"Ini karena gue nggak terima sama _ending-_ nya. Oh iya, ini juga karena rencana kita yang gagal nonton ' _The Dream Chapter: Eternity_ '. Padahal dari serial trilogi yang lain kita cuma belum nonton yang itu." Beomgyu mengomel.

"Alah, paling bentar lagi ada di _Netflix_. Lagian tadi Kak Beomgyu kesiangan bangunnya, makanya kita kehabisan tiketnya." omel Hueningkai balik.

"Iya deh, iya. Gue yang kesiangan. Padahal tadi macet setengah jam, tapi yang disalahin cuma gue." Beomgyu menyindir.

Hueningkai tertawa lepas.

"Tapi nggak masalah, ' _Way Home' worth_ buat ditonton. Padahal gue sempat mikir film itu bakal menye-menye." lanjut Beomgyu.

Hueningkai menonjok pelan bahu Beomgyu, "Makanya dicoba dulu biar tau."

"Iya-iya. Udah kan tadi barusan."

" _Mint choco_ nggak mau coba?" goda Hueningkai, dia tahu persis kalau Beomgyu sangat menolak makanan tersebut.

Beomgyu menggeleng, "Nggak. _Skip_. Kayak pasta gigi rasa cokelat."

"Emang pernah nyobain?"

"Ng-nggak pernah, sih. Tapi dari aromanya udah kecium banget."

Hueningkai mendecih, "Sok tahu banget Choi Beomgyu."

"Heh! Gue kakak kelas lo, ya!" giliran Beomgyu yang memukul bahu Hueningkai. Nggak cuma sekali.

"Aduh! Aduh! Iya ampuuun, Kak Choi Beomgyu." balas Hueningkai dengan penekanan di kata 'Kak' yang membuat Beomgyu nggak berhenti memukul Hueningkai.

"Ampun, Kak Beomgyu! Ampuuun. Jadi pacar Kai mau nggak?"

Beomgyu berhenti memukul Hueningkai. Senyum jahilnya tadi berganti tatapan nggak percaya atas apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Apa?"

Beomgyu kaget. Tiba-tiba banget.

"Kak Beomgyu, jadi-pacar-Kai. Kakak mau nggak?"

Anggukan Beomgyu yang hanya sekilas dan senyum lebar Hueningkai menjelaskan semuanya.

Mulai hari itu, mereka berpacaran.


End file.
